The Two Halves of One Heart
by Katerzzzz
Summary: Cedric Diggory is dating Emily Faux. During the year, the share many experiences together, but upon his death in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she discovers that she has to protect not only herself from the dark forces that stir. Slight AU. Review Please :D


_**Hello guys! I thought with the imminent release of HP 7 Part 1, this needed rewriting. I think I have developed as a writer and hope this new version of my Cedric/OC Story is better :D**_

_**Summary: Cedric Diggory is dating Emily Faux, they are almost inseperable and plan to get married after taking their N.E.W.T Exams and finishing school. Emily is forever haunted by what happened to her real father when she was just two years old, but puts her past behind her to support her Cedric as he is picked for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Throughout the year, they share many new experiences together and discover they really are two halves of one heart. After Cedric is tragically killed, Emily must face life alone, and as she soon discovers, it is not only herself she must look after and protect from the evil forces mounting in the Wizarding World.**_

_**Disclaimer: The only characters whom I can credit are the Goldstorm family; David, Felicity and Sophia, and also Elliot, Darren, and Emily Faux. I also credit the creation of Elena Silveria and her family, Patsy Perrant and her family, and Maria Huntworth and her family. I also own Sam and Ella Diggory. All other characters, unless credited otherwise, belong to J.K Rowling :D**_

_**BTW, this is movie based and the prologue is set in the summer following Cedric's death.**_

Prologue

Happiness and laughter filled the quaint yet roomy cottage which was tucked away in a quiet cul-de-sac in Godric's Hollow.

In the living room, laid out on a long table, were selections of foods, from chipolatas and finger sandwiches to frosted butterfly wings and cauldron cakes. The party was to celebrate David Goldstorm's forty-third birthday and as the birthday boy danced happily round with his old aunt Judith and ripped open many of his much-wanted books like an excited child, upstairs, in the deadly quiet of one of the two airy, light, back rooms there was no laughter, there was no happiness.

Emily Faux was curled up in the foetal position on her cast iron bed, laying on top of her white duvet sprinkled with pink and purple flowers. She couldn't remember how long she'd been laying there, but she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

She'd stopped crying, she no longer had the energy to sob. Instead, silent tears slowly trailed down her cheeks and her blue eyes blinked into space. She had lost all will to live. Like a swan, she had lost her one true life partner.

The noise was drifting up from downstairs but still, Emily didn't stir. She glanced up as her door swung open and a short, thin figure stood in the doorway.

"It's alright, Mum," Emily mumbled "I don't want any food."

"I haven't come to give you food," Felicity Goldstorm knelt down beside her daughter and stroked her matted blonde hair "Hey, come on, no more tears, eh?"

"I can't help it!" Emily cried softly and pushed her head into her pillow "I want him back!"

"And not a day has gone by when I haven't wished your Dad back, if even for a minute," Felicity pulled her daughter gently by the chin "If crying could bring Cedric back, darling, he'd be here in an instant."

"Mum, I...," Emily slowly moved from her curled up position to sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin "...I want to tell you something."

"What, sweetie?" Felicity blinked sympathetically up at Emily and stroked her hand.

"I...," Emily faltered "I..., I'm..., I'm...pregnant" she whispered.

Felicity opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, she opened her mouth again and was still lost for words. It was on the third attempt that she finally spoke "Well, Em...that...that's...that's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Emily stood up and challenged her mother "Wonderful? Mum? Do you know what this means?"

"It means you will always have a part of Cedric with you," Felicity took her daughter's hand again and held it tight.

"You don't understand, Mum! I will _never _be able to move on from Cedric, not now!" Emily snatched her hand away and buried her face in them, "I will never be able to feel better again now because of this!" She gestured down to her stomach.

Felicity stretched and raised her eyebrows "Well, sweetheart, it's your decision. If you want I can take you to one of those Muggle places where they'll get rid of it for you-"

"Don't, Mum," Emily felt sick at the idea of going to one of those Muggle places where the teenage girls got rid of their babies, "No, I don't want to do that. Maybe I could, though, put it up for adoption when it's born."

"And do what?" Felicity asked "Give a Pure-blood baby to Muggle parents who will have no idea of his or her magical ability till he or she is eleven! I don't think that's fair to either those poor Muggles or Cedric's son or daughter!"

"Stop it, Mum!" Emily exclaimed, her hormones racing and sending her emotions in all different directions "Mum! It's my baby! I should decide what I want to do with it!"

"A baby isn't a toy that you can pick up and play with whenever you feel like it," Felicity told her daughter gently "It's another human being who needs care and love. Think, sweetheart. What would Cedric want you to do? What would he want? It's his baby too, you know."

Emily sat back down on her bed and took her mother's hand as she sat next to her.

"I don't know," Emily said "I don't know, Mum. I don't know what he'd want because he should be here!" she buried her head into her mother's shoulder, smelling her familiar rosy perfume which lingered on the fibres of her purple cotton blouse.

Felicity sighed deeply and pushed her hand around her daughter's hip and held it tightly. How odd, thought the widow of the Magizoologist Elliot Faux and wife of bespoke broom maker David Goldsmith, that she should be becoming a grandmother so early on in the lives of her children.

"Can I think about what I want to do?" Emily's voice was muffled as she finally spoke.

"Of course," Felicity pulled away and touched her daughter's cheek lightly "Of course. There's food downstairs if and when you fancy it. I'll pop in this evening," she kissed Emily on her forehead before padding across the fluffy white carpet and shutting the door behind her again.

Emily held her hands in her lap and looked down at them. On the ring finger of her left hand was a thin platinum ring with one solitary diamond. She would forever be bound to Cedric in ways other than their baby in her belly.

Standing up and walking over to her set of white units, she gingerly opened the top drawer and picked up the object laying on top of her collection of scarves, gloves and hats.

It was her and Cedric at the Yule Ball the previous December.

He was smiling and kissing her, while she was playing coy and was looking slightly embarrassed at her boyfriend's antics. But not that she really minded. In reality she loved the kisses and hugs that Cedric had showered her with, not just on that night, but throughout their wonderful two year relationship.

Placing the photo on her dressing table, making sure it took pride of place amongst the various photos, including ones of her siblings, her mother and step-father, her mother and her birth father, her friends, and more of her and Cedric.

She smiled and placing one hand on her stomach and the other on Cedric's smiling face she whispered "For you, I will."

**Hope you enjoyed the re-edited version! More to come! Please read and review!**


End file.
